End Game 23 Days Left to Live
by xXSedationXx
Summary: Mello, Matt, Jurrie, and Itsuki. Edited Role Play logs from a Death Note RPG. Rewrite of the time right before Mello leaves Wammy's to the End. Rated M for violence, language, sexual content and death. Please R&R.
1. In the Begining

Jurrie stood in front of the glass board that was placed in her class room, wax pencil in hand as she scribbled furiously on the cipher she was working on. She paused, her fingers twitching as she scribbled down the next few numbers in the sequence, and then stopped. Checking her work, the paused only long enough to make sure that she was getting valid data, before she started again. Five children where dead, and the police hadn't deemed it important enough to contact her until now. Four more deaths and then it would garner L's personal attention, but she had no intentions of letting it get so far. Along the walls of her bleak classroom hung crime scene photos. The more grizly ones around her glass board, pushing her to work harder and faster. These where the children she couldn't save, but there was another one out there that she could. To her right was a collage of photos that had seemly indecipherable strings of numbers, jumbled together into crosses along the walls of the crime scenes. She looked over then, checking another photograph before writting down more numbers. Her fingers twitched again as she looked over her equation, and nodded to herself, so far she was still adding up properly, and it still made sense. Pressing forward, she got to the end and...while everything seemed to be in order correctly, it wasn't. All she got was an indecipherable mess of numbers once again.

"Damn it all to Hell!" She yelled then, frustrated, her fist crashing against the glass as she slid the panel up, bringing a fresh panel forward so she could start again. Looking back to her right, she started putting the numbers down again, this time in what she felt would be the right combination. With out a key, it was all just numbers until a pattern could be found. "No rational meaning, no primes together, no squares, no code, what the hell is the killer trying to tell us.." She growled under her breath. Her class room door was open, and she knew eventually she would wake one of the children with her outbursts, but she had no time left. She had tweleve hours based on the time line of the other murders before the child the killer had just kidnapped would be dead. Glancing up at the clock, knowing it was past midnight, she pushed all thoughts of being tired, or hungry out of her mind. She had to do this.

"Fucking Christ.." She yelled at the board, pushing it aside to go to the next panel. Mello could not be woken however, because he was awake, and wandering the house as boys thend to do when they need to think. Having just rounded the corner to start down the hall where Jurrie's class room was located, Mello heard his teacher's outburst. Making his way to the door, he leaned in the door frame, watching her work. Not to his suprise, she hadn't noticed him yet.

"If you get glass splinters in your hand, I'm not going to pull them out for you." Chances where, if she did hit the board hard enough for it to shatter, he would pull them free, taking the moment to touch her, even if it was to stop pain. But that was irrelevant. Ice-cold eyes watched her work, clearly he was interested, as he would be about most of her work, but Mello knew it was better to play aloof with Wammy's youngest teacher.

"You're up past time allotted." Jurrie said then, the muttering of numbers trailing off as she tapped red and black colored waxed fingers against her full lower lip. She ran her eyes over her math once again. She wasn't wrong, she rarely if ever was when it came to math. "My whole life thinking in numbers, and I can't solve this goddamned cipher. This is all a game for him, that much is clear..." Jurrie frowned then, sliding the panel out of the way once again, she was on her last one before she would have to clean the others to continue. Flicking a glance at Mello, she started to write on the board again, this time a bit slower to let the blond youth see her work, using the opportunity to teach. She was racing a time limit, and things that should be obviously clear for her weren't. She threw the wax pencil against the panel then, in sheer frustrations, and went back to the photos, her bare feet slapping against the hard wood floor, as the barely audible brush of her too long jeans caught on the floor. She stared intently at one photograph, and then turning to look that he was still there, crooked a finger to him. "Come look at this one." She said, knowing that Mello was incredibly bright, brighter than she was, and would be a great help. Fresh eyes always caught something. Mello considered resisting - politeness, at times, did actually work with him. But, he couldn't be bothered with making a scene, and so he did as he was bid, bare feet padding across the hard wood almost soundlessly, before he arrived at her side.

"Code, uh." And there was in question in it. However, the fact that Jurrie wasn't yelling at him, sending him back to bed, as Roger had on so many occasions was enough to make him want to lend a hand. She wasn't much older than he was, maybe three years, and she was teaching already. A side glance at her then, yes, it was enough to warrant him helping. "So what's going on here? Killer, by symbolism?"

"Children, all girls, between 11 and 15, random pattern on the ages as well, or nothing that's easily recognizable. He leaves crosses at each scene, each one containing 128 numbers. No key though... it's all random with out the key. I can't find a key anywhere.." She padded over to another set of pictures then, flipping through them then, letting the irrelevant ones fall to the floor behind her, leaving a trail of pictures as she moved back to her board. She leaned down, low slung jeans showing off her hips. She was incredibly thin, too much so, which made her look twelve in Mello's opinion. "11... 11... 11 is prime. No no no.." She leaned up again, not holding her wax pencil, and began writing again. "128 bit encryption maybe, no... hnn." She sat down then, twirling the wax pencil around her thumb, her blue eyes staring at the numbers, looking for something, anything to give her the key. "Where did you hide it, you rat bastard.." Jurrie muttered quietly to herself. Mello for his part remained quiet. Tracing his fingers just in front of the crosses, not touching the pictures, but close, he went into one of the most passive, quiet states he was capable of. Deep, deep though. A lot of students worked on a written basis, but Mello was very audio/visual - his map of thinking was embedded in the world around him, which is part of why he would have made a stunning field agent, had he not been a lethally observant mafioso. So, in true fashion, he began reciting a monologue of seemingly disconnected thoughts, references to the things outside of any normal 14 year old's thought processes.

"First number that you need to double up to round, represents sodium, group of metals, gold - relates to religious iconography?" He questioned then, ice-blue eyes flickering over to another picture. "Interval of octave and fourth, particularly in harmonics, sports teams, cricket? Field of the cross reference, no - this is a killing.. 11th of the 11th of the 11th - end of World War I, number of guns in a military salute, first master number, the 11th hour, September 11th.." And pacing back and forth, Mello thought aloud. Jurrie was silent now, her won mind going through a similar process, only silent.

"You're missing the bigger picture.." L cleared his throat from where he was perched in the back of the classroom, having slipped in unnoticed by the both of them. In his right hand was a plate of pie, somewhat unusual for L, Jurrie noted. In his left hand, L held a fork between his thumb and forefinger, before shoving a bite of the pie into his mouth. L was already bored with the case and their musings. Jurrie stood up then, pointing an accusing finger at L, her voice filled with anger then.

"You've never been welcome in my classroom and you're sure as hell not welcome here now! You turned this one down on the second death, if you're so damned brilliant, you should have solved it then!" Jurrie's normally pale face was bright red then, and getting redder as she yelled. Hand dropped, she turned back to the board then, feeling much like the impetuous child that she was then. Jurrie folded her arms across her chest, going back into thinking. L spoke again then.

"This is wonderful pie Jurrie, please make this pie again."

"Glad you like... it..." Jurrie's eyes glazed over a moment then, before she ran back to the front of the classroom. "Mello, here!" She raced to one picture, that had been from the first murder scene. She grabbed the picture from the wall, showing it to the youth, almost giddy then. She had mistaken a dot on one of the crosses as a blood spatter, but it was intentional. A dot between 3 and 14. Pi was the key. She pointed at the dot on the picture then. "see, look here, what do you see?" She asked him then. L finished the pie then, and hoped down from the desk he had been perching on, and shuffled out of the classroom. He would take no credit in this case, but he would put it down in his personal tally anyway.

"You shouldn't talk to him, not like that.." Mello chided her, before taking the picture. After a moment, he scowled. Great. Number games. Fucking perfect. "Remind you a little to much of Beyond at all?" Jurrie laughed then, and Mello noted that her eyes smiled when she did.

"L deserved it, but at the same time, I'll apologize to him later for helping." She hugged Mello then, impromptu, but all the same, she hugged him. Grabbing her notes from the desk then, she walked to the door. "A little to close for comfort on this one.." She said, more to herself, than Mello, and then remembering her manners, she turned, smiling still, a bit of a blush raising in her cheeks. "Thanks Mello... for the help." And then grabbing her leather jacket from a peg by the door, she slipped her arms into the sleeves, looking then in her pockets for the keys to her motorcycle. Mello waited then, head tilted a bit. He remembered earlier in the day, some of the other kids had hid her keys, and since Jurrie had no short term memory to speak of, her one greatest flaw other than affection,again, Mello's opinion, he waited to see if she would find them. Jurrie frowned. She had been certain her keys where in her pocket. She turned around then, looking at her desk. Not there either. Mello pointed then, to the top of the glass board. "Ahh shit, thanks again Mello." Jurrie ran up, and grabbed her keys, heading to the door once more, presumably off to help the Met get a very scared little girl back. Mello cleared his throat then, stopping her once more.

"I want to come too." He said simply, knowing it was a request he was making of an "adult", and a teacher secondly. Jurrie looked at him for another moment, her shoulder leaned against the door frame then as she puzzled over this request. She placed her hands on her hips. caught in a decision she would have to make before the blond youth would let her continue on her way. Time was a key factor here, so, pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she called L.

"I'm taking Mello with me, since he helped in this case." She told him, as soon as the line connected. She wasn't asking, she was telling, and let Mello think what he would from that. Mello looked at her again then, a small grin playing across his lips, and then ran to get ready. L sighed on the other end of the line.

"Take Itsuki as well. It's high time that the both of them get a taste of what they will be expected to do when they get a bit older."

Jurrie didn't like the sound of that, but made a sound of agreement and closed the phone, ending the call. Chewing on her thumb nail a moment, Jurrie decided that she would have to have a talk with the detective later about saddling her with another student on a potentially fatal run. But for now, she had a life to save.


	2. The First Run

I request that we three be among the first ones on the scene when we arrive, before your own techs come in to gather evidence. We need to see if, not just in pictures, this happens to go wrong.. Jurrie leaned over her own net book, pulling up the address in a small inset of the L screen. Here is a map of the area, and the 3 most likely places from the cipher he will take the child if we fail. Now, We'll need bullet proof vests, all signs make us believe that the man is extremely violent towards children and I will not have M and I in trouble. I will also require a firearm. I can show my credentials if necessary. Jurrie finished, addressing a room of the finished of the Metro detectives. She wasn't going to take any chances on this run, especially with it being Itsuki and Mello's first run. Itsuki glanced over at Mello, and shifted a little, she was wearing a very L-esque outfit, a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of plain white sneakers with some blue around the edges. She put her hands in her pockets, allowing her hair to fall over her face. Mello, for his part, was still, stationary. In his customary blacks and combat boots, he leaned against the wall, waiting. Inasmuch as he seemed off in his own world, there could be no doubt he would retain the information - this was fieldwork, arguably, what he was born to do. Arms crossed, but the usual scowl far from present, he -for once - played the 'grey man'; the kid the police wouldn't remember, utterly intentional. After all, acting as a proxy for L was not something you got to do every day - best not to screw up. One of the officers provided Jurrie with a glock and holster, which she promptly checked for the safety and loaded a round in the chamber. She strapped the hostler to her hip, her jeans standing in start contrast against the black. She tugged her jacket down hiding the combat knife that sat on her other hip. She handed Itsuki a small ear piece and slid one into her own ear. She was sure Mello..already had his own. Matt came over the link then.

"Okay I've already got all the cameras in the area searching, and I've stopped traffic for three miles in all directions, that was fun. Detours and the like. So far, he's not made a move, but I did get a good visual on him, I'm sending it to J's net book now." Jurrie stepped forward and hit a key sequence on her net book, pulling the picture up on the main screen. She then spoke to the assembled police officials.

"Here is our suspect. Male, white, 29, works at the docks in Surrey. He is armed and he is dangerous. No one and I mean no one needs to approach him with out back up, so I make myself absolutely clear? She didn't wait for an answer.

"J, M, I, and L, he's moving." Came Matt over the coms again. Itsuki blinked, and grinned a little

"So, Matt's in on this too is he?" She asked, rather happy to be working with him again. She looked at Mello again, and allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she put in the ear piece. L's voice came over the computer

"...Good luck" He stated in that robotic voice.

"J, clearance to make a few suggestions to base?" Mello pushed off from the wall, knowing the knife in the side of his boot was ready, clean and easy to draw. L might not have armed them, specifically, but Mello was damned if he was going to be defenseless. Not eyeing any of the cops around for long enough to draw attention to himself, and - either out of caution or because of the highly sensitive mic gelled to his throat - spoke more softly than usual. Jurrie nodded and patted Ituski on the shoulder.

He can hear everything we say as well. She winked then turning to the camera she knew L was watching them from. She gave the camera the same look she had given him personally earlier today. Let something happen to either of the children and she'd murder him in his sleep, or die trying. Police started funneling out of the room and into tactical vehicles. Matt came over the com again.

"Go ahead M." Came the reply. Jurrie motioned for Itsuki and Mello to follow her. They'd be riding along with the Strike team, first ones in. She grabbed two small bullet proof vests from an officer and handed them both one.

Put these on. I'm not sure how much good they'll do against a knife, but they'll make sure all vital organs are covered. Itsuki nodded and put it on,

"Thank you," She stated and brushed her jeans off a little "I'm not entirely sure about this. I'm a bit scared." She murmured quietly.

"Kevlar plates usually stop a knife - it's the seams you gotta worry about." Donning the vest, Mello spoke to Matt "Base, 's is M. Seeing as this is urban based, I'm putting in a request that you freeze the lift mechs - too much of an opportunity for a hostage situation. If you've got the strike team on com, tell them to put a two man guard at the main stairways, and lock any doors with electrics - we'll request them opened as needed. If we've got EE support, see if they're willing to put a three or six point sniper watch on perimeter buildings. By the sounds of things, this could turn into an all-out manhunt, and if we can freeze the borders, we can gut him like a rat in a trap." It seemed that Matt and Mello's long, shared hours of military and policing history study weren't for nothing. Jurrie nodded to Itsuki then, ruffling the child's hair.

It's usual before a run like this. Neither of you have had training in this yet, it'll be scary the first few times. It gets easier after that. Stay close to me. Matt came back over the coms.

"Already ahead of you, done, as well as pulled in K-9 team if he decided to run. J, I've sent the schematics of the building to your net book as well as a map of the route he'll have to take." Jurrie pulled her netbook from a pocket in her coat and flipped it open, looking over the map, memorizing it immediately. Itsuki sighed a little and kept close to Mello, spending so much time with him lately, she had grown somewhat close to him as a friend, Mello was really the only one she felt she could talk to, aside from Jurrie or L.

"..We'll get through this, right?" She asked him, a question only for him. Mello took a moment to consider his answer.

"Look - we've got the entire Met on our side, against one hostile. We've got the three of us, and the best damn tech support we can get. We're all gonna be looking out for each other - I promise I'll stay with you, if the situation allows. If we don't get through this with all of that, then bloody heads are gonna roll. " The odds were certainly in their favor, but if the hostile had backup, it could get a lot more dicey. The best they could do was trust their instincts, any training they had, and to learn from the trained police around them. Experience could be a harsh teacher, but it was certainly not a school idiots ever graduated from. Jurrie lead them to the van they'd be riding in, the police eying them all before giving them berth to the van. She climbed in and held out a hand for them both to help them inside.

Now, I want you both to remember to stick close to me, and if I tell you to run you better fucking run. I'm not playing with either of your lives, and you are to both follow any command I give you. We are going into a live fire area which means that there is a possibility of being shot. Base will be monitoring all three of our vitals through the throat mike. Any distress and we'll be pulled out within 45 seconds. Now, stick close, and watch everything. Itsuki nodded and got into the van with Jurrie's help. She sat down on a seat almost immediately, twisting her hands a bit. Why did she have to come? Her very life was at risk for this! She shook her head, and looked down at the floor underneath her, staring at it, her hair obscuring her face, which she preferred at the current moment. Mello got into the van, next to Jurrrie, knee-to-knee with Itsuki, troop-carrier style. Silently, he took one of Itsuki's hands in his own - she was distressed; hiding it, perhaps, but Mello knew her physical mannerisms well enough by now.

"What's the extraction? Car, infantry or air support?" That asked, he had to figure that if he'd been shot, it wouldn't really matter what it was that pulled him out of the combat zone - he'd probably be too busy trying to continue breathing to care.

L is monitoring from helicopter above. He'll be able to land and extract us back to Wammy's within 10 minutes if this goes bad. She put a hand on Itsuki's shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. She smiled then, trying to lend some of her confidence to her. You know we're going to be fine right? She looked over to Mello again. I'm not going to have to worry about you playing Hero am I? Itsuki shifted a little, she blinked though, when Mello took one of her hands, the fact they were in a car of all things and risking their lives was starting to stress her out.

"...I don't like this....I really don't...." She mumbled to herself. Mello met Jurrie's eyes. The question was almost an insult, but the answer was obvious enough. If one of his was in the line of fire, then yes, she bloody well could count on it he'd be there trying to get them through. As for a direct, audible response however, he didn't answer.

"Itsuki, look at me. Look. At. Me." Making sure he had her complete attention, Mello said, "We're going to be alright, do you understand me? You're here because L is confident it will be advantageous for you to learn - and I know you might be scared, you might not like it, but for his sake, for what he stands for, you've gotta work through it. I'm here, J's here - we've got you, alright?" They arrived then, the tactical team sweeping out of the van then, Jurrie looking to them, and nodding for them to keep close as she followed, pulling the Glock from her hip holster. Her trainers hit ground as she kept to the back of the main strike team. She nodded to the point. They where on radio silence from here on out. Point threw his hand up, sending in the first team to secure the floor of the building. Second team was sent in 15 seconds later to secure the stairs. Point nodded to Jurrie for them to follow him as the slipped in and to the stairs. 4 floors up, apartment 5D was where they where heading. She looked back at her charges, and then praying that this would go smoothly, she took the stairs two at a time behind point. Itsuki followed, keeping quiet and keeping close to Jurrie and Mello, she wasn't sure about this, but Mello's little pep talk had calmed her down a little, which she was quite thankful for. Her runners quietly thudded on the ground as she followed the older woman, keeping her senses alert. She momentarily looked over her shoulder and gave Mello a slight smile, then continued following Jurrie. Mello followed Jurrie at equal pace, his mind now in the thick of it. Whatever happened from here on out, fear wasn't something he could afford to pay attention to. Halting when the guy taking point did, checking corners, sticking to cover - it was instinctual, and it made all the sense in the world. Knowing that both Matt and L had specs on them was more useful than one might believe - any movement, at all, and they'd all know about it. They reached the 4th floor which had already been cleared of people by the Met. A trio of men where gathered around their destination. One of them headed over to them and gave Jurrie the update.

"He's been in there 20 minutes, infrared tells us the girl is still alive, but otherwise we've no visual on her. He's in the living room on the couch, can't tell doing what. We move on my mark." Jurrie nodded, checking her gun again. If he was just sitting there, he had his escape plan already mapped out. They'd get the girl in this strike, but he was going to get away. He knew they where there. Jurrie nodded to point and then pulled Mello and Itsuki to the side. She barely moved her lips, but they could hear her perfectly though the headsets.

He knows we are here. We're going to let them go in and gather the girl, we're going to head out the fire escape and cut him off as he takes to foot, follow me. She moved to the end of the hallway then, checking corners and then out the fire escape. She stepped out on the escape as she heard the first shots go off in the apartment. Itsuki blinked and partially turned but shook herself out of it and followed her,eyes narrowed. Her mind was in automatic pilot mode, following any orders she was given. Mello stayed close, rounding the corner, crouching in the cover of the doorway, determined to see what Jurrie had planned. Over the com, he heard the Met point call "package acquired - hostile running!" And for that reason alone, he was content to wait. Jurrie continued down the fire escape and then dropped to the alley way, holding her arms up to help them both make the 7 foot drop to the ground. Itsuki blinked and jumped down, landing easily

"Not so bad actually" She glanced up at Mello,"C'mon hurry!" Mello jumped and landed in a roll, minimizing the impact on the knee Kaiser had kicked out earlier, and ending up crouched in the shadows at the corner of the alley. It was apparent that there stand would be made not far off. Jurrie pulled her glock right as the first shot rang out in the alley way, striking Itsuki in the left shoulder. Jurrie pulled Itsuki behind her so quick it was uncanny as two more shots where fired, hitting Jurrie right below her collar bone and her right shoulder. Her right hand incapacitated, she dropped her gun, it skidding to a halt infront of Mello's feet. Jurrie let out a feral scream of rage, her left hand akwardly going to her left hip to pull her knife, as she tried to make her way back up to her feet from where she had fell from being shot. Their suspect hadn't seen Mello from where he was still covered by the shadows of the alley, and made his way forward.

"Though you'd catch me did you? Thought you'd try and end my fun?" The man's eyes bled depravity as he moved closer to Itsuki and Jurrie. Matt was already screaming in the coms, and the helicopter blades where already loud enough to deafen them all. Jurrie gritted her teeth through the pain, staggering back to her feet. "Oh no you don't.." The suspect growled and then shot Jurrie's leg out from under her and she fell again, this time, screaming from pain. Itsuki whimpered in pain as she managed to get herself upwards, her eyes narrowed angrily, she took out a small handgun, and pointed it at the suspect, she barely hesitated as she shot him in the arm where he had gotten her, before she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder in pain. The guy might've taken a shot to the arm, but he was still holding a live weapon. Mello had a Glock .22 at his feet, two injured comrades, and a hell of an adrenaline rush. Gun in hand, he fired four rounds. The first hit the guy's stomach, the next two his torso as the recoil pulled the barrel up. The final shot blew the man's jaw away. Kill shot. There's nothing like the silence after a gun shot - nothing, then the sound of a shell hitting concrete, while your retinas recover from the muzzle flash and your chest heaves from the burst of exhilaration that only lethal weaponry can produced - particularly when used for what they were designed to do. Mello, for his part, kept the gun in hand, trained on the now fallen serial killer. If the body so much as twitched, it would have the rest of the magazine embedded in it before there was a chance for much else.

Jurrie had struggled to her feet as the helicopter landed, a paramedic already reaching Itsuki. Jurrie limped forward, and put her left hand on Mello's wrist, taking the gun from him then, emptying the chamber and ejecting the magazine. She fell back to one knee then, tears streaming down her face as another paramedic arrived at her side then, forcing her to lay down on a stretcher to air lift her to the hospital. She was already two shades too pale from blood loss and the adrenaline was going to wear off here very soon as she was going to be in agony. She couldn't feel her right hand at all and all mental commands she sent to it where failing. She couldn't focus on anything else as they wheeled her to the helicopter, pain already overriding adrenaline, she happily accepted the morphine shot the paramedic gave her. She stared murderously at L who sat in the helicopter. They'd have their chat when she was out of surgery to repair her shattered collar bone and shoulder. L shifted a little, not liking the look in Jurrie's eyes, Itsuki gave a cry of pain as she accidentally bumped her shoulder, tears running down her face like a waterfall. She looked at Mello and gave a slight smile.

"..Thanks for saving us Mello" She stated, wincing at the pain in her shoulder, starting to spread to her arm and wrist. Mello didn't respond. He didn't look around, he didn't make eye contact. Indeed, until two of the Strike force made an effort to lead him onto the helicopter, he didn't move at all. He'd just killed a man. He'd just *killed* another human being, taken a life and lain it to waste. There was now, and ever could be, mortal blood on his hands, and a life on his conscience. So what if the target had been a killer; L spared the lives of killers all the time. And yet he, Mello, at 14, had made the choice that another person should no longer have the right to live. Not just executioner, in that moment he had been judge and jury as well. He could've disarmed the man, he could've simply seriously wounded him - but no, that last was a kill shot, plain and simple. Nothing and no one would withstand a .40 caliber bullet to the jaw, unprotected, at that range. And logically, he knew that. Part of his innocence had died then, and it was a part that would affect the rest of his life in it's loss.

Satisfied with the thought she had just unnerved L, Jurrie slipped out of consciousness, finally having lost enough blood to drive her into the black. Two paramedics worked to keep Jurrie alive on the helicopter ride to the hospital, two more worked on Itsuki. Another paramedic ran to Mello and ushered him to the helicopter as well, they needed to go now, and one turned and told L that.

"We have to move now." It was simple enough, but the implication hanging there that time was of the essence wasn't subtle enough to be lost on anyone there. L nodded and powered up the helicopter, rising into the air, Itsuki panted a little, and yelled a curse at the paramedic that pulled the bullet out.

"THAT HURT DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" L blinked, rather surprised at Itsuki's mouth, but did not say anything. Once Itsuki was bandaged up, she leaned on the nearest thing possible. Mello. He was a bit of a source of comfort for her at times, especially when things like this happened. Mello was showing symptoms of shock, but given the nature of the wounded around him, it went unnoticed. Of course none of the medical team would think that these children were out on their first assignment; surely not, not when the target was so dangerous. Pseudo-catatonic in state, not reacting to anything, Mello simply sat, silent and still but for the motion of the helicopter, his usual penchant of checking his crew after a fight or situation completely offline, as his mind switched to default in an attempt not to overload. In an attempt for the constant stream of 'Oh Christ I just murdered a man, God help me, what the hell have I done?' which was running like a recording backed by static through his head, not to cause him to short circuit. The shock built, but Mello didn't react, even as his vision started to black out.

Jurrie screamed in pain as the paramedics shot her full of adrenaline to restart her heart, and she used her left hand to pull the oxygen mask off her face, her lips move quickly as she prayed as hard as she could in Latin for death, she was in so much pain. She reached out and grabbed Mello's hand then, holding tight her lips moving still, tears streaming down her face. She started to curse God and L all at the same time, all in Latin, asking for forgiveness for letting Itsuki get shot, for having to put Mello in the position he was in, and cursing the world and God and L once again...before her world went black again, her hand slipped and then fell back down to her side again. 


End file.
